thiefgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Thief Localization Folder:Swt Maps 081
From: Swt_Maps_081.int Conversations, Cinematics, Description and Objectives from The Dawn's Light Description Orion's gone crazy. After stealing his necklace the madman escaped and dragged Erin onto the huge ship the Graven are building called the Dawn's Light. Now the only choice left is to follow him, stop him somehow and remove the energy from Erin's body without her dying. It's time to pay the price… Title and Objectives *THE DAWN'S LIGHT *Discover where Orion has taken Erin *Exit the tunnels *Find a way to the boat *Board the Dawn's Light *Locate Orion and Erin *Follow Erin's trail *Get close to Erin *Follow Erin's trail *Steal the Primal energy from Erin *Recover the Primal Stone fragments (%ObjStoneGet/%ObjStoneMAX) *Approach Erin *%ObjStoneGet/%ObjStoneMAX found *Don't allow her to see you Cinematic Absolution End ERIN: Garrett! Garrett, I'm slipping. GARRETT: Don't move! ERIN: The claw! Give me the claw! ERIN: Garrett! ERIN: Garrett! GARRETT: Nooo! Cinematic Orion Speech GARRETT: I'm not here to kill anyone. ORION: Why do you continue this pursuit, Garrett? You want the Primal for yourself! GARRETT: I don't care for the energy. I want the girl. ORION: Give me the stone. Return it to me and I shall annoint you so you can feel it! It is beautiful Garrett! GARRETT: You won't save people from the gloom, Orion. You'll just turn them into monsters! ORION: You of all people should understand, Garrett. Betrayed, by my own blood! ORION: He locked- ORION: -me away and- ORION: -destroyed my life as our father did. . . My brother never deserved such power! The people look to me now! ERIN: Old men... bitter and greedy! Fighting over power like dogs with a bone... ERIN: I will not be pulled! I will not be pushed by anyone! I have the Primal now! ERIN: And you! The one who I thought I could trust. Even you want the power that I have. GARRETT: Not for the same reasons, Erin... No. The power's killing you. ERIN: Oh, so now you care. GARRETT: I always have. ERIN: I don't believe you. . . I don't believe you! Garrett VO GARRETT: They came this way while I dealt with the General. That's sea air I can smell . . . the exit must be near. GARRETT: I'm not alone in here. GARRETT: This boat. . . The Graven have been busy. Another of Orion's grand ideals that'll never float. GARRETT: Everyone must already be on the ship. And they took the gangplank with them. Well, there's other ways aboard. GARRETT: Basso's rowboat was more seaworthy than this. I'll make my way to the front of the ship before it sinks. GARRETT: I get the feeling none of Orion's volunteers were shipwrights. GARRETT: They built a chapel on this boat? Orion's looking for a higher calling than politics. GARRETT: I followed your trail this far. Unless I draw the Primal out of you, it all comes undone. GARRETT: Is this reality or the Primal? Ambient Duo GRAVEN GUARD 1: My insides are twisting and it's not from the waves. GRAVEN GUARD 2: You too? Can feel the thunder going through to my back teeth. GRAVEN GUARD 1: It's getting worse. GRAVEN GUARD 2: Has he come for Orion or for the girl? GRAVEN GUARD 3: The girl's trouble. I've always known it. GRAVEN GUARD 2: Like the gloom's own daughter. GRAVEN GUARD 3: What if he comes this way? GRAVEN GUARD 1: We broke the Keep, we smashed the stones of Northcrest Manor. This is one man! GRAVEN GUARD 3: You're right. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Whoever this intruder is, it's like he was brought in with the storm. GRAVEN GUARD 2: Shadows will gather around the light, brother. This is a test of us. GRAVEN GUARD 2: Who is this man? Some hired knife? GRAVEN GUARD 3: We'll find out soon enough. GRAVEN GUARD 3: This blinded storm! Will The City be burned down or washed away? GRAVEN GUARD 1: As Orion said. Fire and flood will drive the rats from the sewers and the nobles from their mansions. Boss Fight 1 ERIN: Stay back! ERIN: Get away from me! ERIN: Don't come any closer! ERIN: Don't touch me! ERIN: No! ERIN: Leave me alone! Boss Fight 2 ERIN: Come out, Garrett! ERIN: Step into the light! ERIN: Where are you? ERIN: I'll find you. ERIN: Garrett! I'm slipping! ERIN: There's no escape! ERIN: You think your precious stone can save you? Boss Fight 3 ERIN: Stop hiding! ERIN: Fight me! ERIN: Coward! ERIN: Betrayer! ERIN: Murderer! ERIN: Thief! ERIN: Are you going to kill me again? ERIN: What're you going to do? Kill me again? Boss Fight 4 ERIN: Burn! ERIN: Die! ERIN: Give up! ERIN: Let go! ERIN: Run away! ERIN: Just leave! ERIN: I don't want this anymore. . . ERIN: I've had enough. ERIN: Just get the job done. Chapel Guards GRAVEN GUARD 1: They're safe inside the chapel now. GRAVEN GUARD 3: This man in black, it's as if he wishes for his own death. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Or he doesn't fear it. Whichever it is, he's not one of the Baron's. Dock Guards GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: Where does Orion mean to go? The Dawn's Light isn't even ready to float yet. It's half of the Docks lashed together in the shape of a boat. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Then be thankful we're not with the men he took aboard. GRAVEN CROSSBOW GUARD 1: But if any harm came to Orion. . . We should be on the ship protecting him. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Just stay where you are and watch for this thief, as he told us. Drain Primal 1 ERIN: Don't! Don't, Garrett! ERIN: Did you really think it would be that simple? That all I needed was a helping hand? ERIN: Everyone said I was bad, that I corrupted the Primal. Well, I'd hate to disappoint them. Drain Primal 2 ERIN: Your only real problem is me. I've always been the one person who could challenge you, the one shadow who wouldn't obey. ERIN: Come closer, Garrett. I have one last secret to tell you. ERIN: I'm going to burn it all down. But you. . . You'll die first. Engine Room GRAVEN GUARD 3: The size of these things . . . GRAVEN GUARD 2: Orion said, "Our light will be carried to new lands by pilgrimage." GRAVEN GUARD 3: Not a march I'd be keen to make. But the aristos who grew fat from us could sweat off some of that lard. Mine Door GRAVEN GUARD 1: The doors have been sealed. GRAVEN GUARD 2: And we're left on this side. With the man that Orion's running from. GRAVEN GUARD 1: Would he save us just to abandon us? GRAVEN GUARD 1: Do you doubt Orion? Hasn't he given us all that was promised? GRAVEN GUARD 2: All? All and more. Now we owe him, life for life. This man in black won't be the last. GRAVEN GUARD 1: You think he's hiding something from us. GRAVEN GUARD 2: He must be! Where does a common born man learn those fancy speeches? Or how to drive out sickness, he's no doctor. GRAVEN GUARD 2: I'll thank Orion, but is he really one of us? GRAVEN GUARD 1: Are you blind? He fought for us. For his people. Look to Jacob, Sally, all those who gave their lives on the streets. All those who believed in him! GRAVEN GUARD 1: You'll see, brother. When our banners hang from every tower in this city, you'll see. Mine Patrol GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: A faithless seeks to rob us of Orion's gift! To steal what we have earned! Let no-one reach the Dawn's Light. GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Do not slow your work! The struggle was not our only test of faith. No, we will be challenged each day. GRAVEN GUARD 3: Didn't you feel those tremors? The mine tunnels are caving in! GRAVEN CAPTAIN 1: Then your work is more urgent than before. Pre Boss Fight 1 ERIN: So this is it. This is how it ends. Garrett, the Master Thief, come to finish the job. ERIN: You're just like everyone else. Suddenly, I'm worth something, and you can't let me go. Why am I not surprised? ERIN: The pain is getting worse, but there is a cure for the gloom. I'm going to show everyone that death is better than this shit-stained existence. ERIN: Are you with me, Garrett? Pre Boss Fight 2 ERIN: You used me, just like you use everyone. ERIN: We're disposable. Replaceable. Only as good as the marks we provide. ERIN: It hurts to be betrayed, doesn't it? Unused Category:Transcriptions